New to love
by read-all-heroes
Summary: Nico always wanted to feel how it was to be loved and to love someone. Kristi is new to camp half-blood and is a little odd. She quiet and won't let anybody in. Maybe Nico can help her as she can help him. NicoxOc a little percabeth,frazel, and jasper after heroes of olympus. Little flames please!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own pjo or hoo.

Chapter 1  
Nico looked up at the stars. The stars made him remember Bianca and how she joined the hunt. He forgave Bianca but he still held a grudge against the hunters. Which got him beat up a lot by them. The only reason they hadn't kill him because of Thalia and even then she shocked him.  
Maybe there was another reason he didn't like the hunters. Nico believed in love and they didn't. Hazel told him how Frank made her feel like she was walking on clouds. He want to experience love to. Love had always captivated him. Maybe he would get to know how it feels to love someone.

I'm so sorry it's short. Little flames please.


	2. Chapter 2

** I do not own pjo**

Chapter 2

_Kristi pov_:

Kristi walked across the camp line with the crazy satyr. He kept talking about what gods could be her father. As her talked the more she could tune him out. The satyr was my former P.E. teacher and an pain in my butt.

"You look like a child of Hermes when you smile but I've only seen you smile once. Do you have a tin can? Camp sweet is your new home, Cupcake. Lets go to the big house." Coach Hedge said happily . I have to tell you that listening to the tales of the last quest was rather interesting. Though him telling me that the leader of the Romans die trying to save a Greek was rather and I just entered the big house.

"Hello Gleeson. Ah, you must be Kristina Wade," said the middle age guy in the wheelchair. "I'm Chiron." Chiron smiled friendly smile.

"Ugh. Not another brat." Said the guy who just walked in. He had brown shorts and a leopard print shirt on and was holding a can of diet coke in his hand.

"Now,now Mr. D. We talked about being nicer to campers didn't we," said Chiron amused.

"Fine," Mr. D huffed like a child,"I'd bet you she doesn't believe in Gods." He said annoyed

" I do believe in Gods. Just like I believe that your the god of wine, Dionysus," I said calmly.

"What gave it away?" He said sarcastically.

" the blood shot eyes, sir," I said sarcastically back. He doesn't seem to catch the sarcasm.

"Peter Johnson show her around," Mr.D called

I've been going her for 7 years and you still can't call me by my right name," said the sea green eyed, black hair teen that walked out of the house. The boy is about three years older than my and a about a foot taller.

"I'm Percy Jackson. I'm the son of Poseidon," He said with a lopsided smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own PJO.**

chapter 3 

_Nico pov:_

I was walking towards the big house to talk to Percy when I heard a voice. It was percy voice but he was talking to someone.

"Maybe it's Annabeth." Thought to myself. I saw two figures walking in my direction. It was Percy and a girl. The girl looked about my age which is fifteen. She has chocolate brown hair and emerald green eyes. She was gorgeous.

"Hey Nico. Meet Kristina Wade. Kristina meet Nico Di Angelo,"Percy said happily.

" Hi Nico. You can call me Kristi," she said softly.

" Hey. Um...Percy you're suppose to teaching sword play like right now," I said quickly. He cursed under his breath in ancient greek. Kristi raised her eye brow but didn't say anything.

"Nico will you please finish showing Kristi around," he said with pleading eyes.

"Sure thing Percy," I said not really want to help him but wanting to talk to Kristi.

"Thanks Nico. I owe you one. I'll talk to later Kristi. He said while a friendly smile on his face. He started to run towards the sword arena leaving me with the gorgeous girl.

R&R please!


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own PJO!**

Chapter 4

_Kristi POV:_

Percy left Nico and I in awkward silents. I didn't help that Nico was staring at me. I stated to study Nico. He had black jeans and a tight black T-shirt that showed off his six pack and light olive skin.. Nico has messy brown hair that hangs in his face and dark blue eyes that you could get lost in. Nico was quite handsome.

"You shouldn't think about him like that,"I thought harshly to myself,"Especially since HER children are here."

"Who you godly parent?"I asked trying to distract myself. His face paled.

"My father is Hades," He said meekly. What's so bad about Hades. I've heard the tails of him being harsh and cruel but Nico didn't look like he was cruel and harsh.

" You act as if I going to freak out about your dad being Hades," I said with a raised eyebrow. Nico looked as if I hit him in between the eyes.

"Most Half-Blood's run for the hills when they hear my dad's name," He said still shocked," Especially cute girls." I blushed.

"Maybe I not like other Half-Blood's,"I said smiled at that comment.

"Yeah. Maybe your not,"He said looking deep in my eyes. I looked away. I couldn't lead him on could I mostly like I be dead before this week is out.

"I guess we should get on with the tour, huh? I said not looking at him.

"Yeah. We should,"He said with evidenced hurt in his voice. I felt a pinning in my heart at the hurt. I still didn't look up. We started to walk.

"So were are you staying?" He asked.

"I'm staying in the big house until I'm calmed," I said softly. He nodded.

"Ok. Where are you from?"He asked. I really wish he would stop asking questions.

"Athens,Greece," I replied.

"Cool. Me and some friend went to Athens but we didn't go as tourists," He said calmly. I nodded. "So I'd your mom or dad suppose to be a god?" He asked.

"My dad," I said evenly while my heart raced.

"Ok," was all he said and he started to talk about who could be my dad.

"I already know how my dad is," I thought as I curled my finger around my triton pendant.

**R&R! I going to try updating once a day but no promises.**


End file.
